Being Me High School Blues
by P.Stowers
Summary: the life of a teenager isnt always stereotypical, keyword always. new school, new friends, new love? anything's possible, its all in a day for misao or should i say a high school year. A&M, K&K, S&M, Y&T please R&R - ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

CHAPTER 1

"Misao! get up your gonna be late for your first day!" Omasu called out from the kitchen, where she was cooking breakfast for the young girl who had yet to make an appearance.

Yawning, and rubbing her eyes, Misao glanced over to her alarm clock and shot straight up and out of bed. "aaargh, why didn't anybody wake me up sooner!" she exclaimed running around grabbing a towel to take with her into the bathroom.

Popping his head into her room, Okina replied "now now Misao your old enough to wake yourself up, right." Okina sing-songed with a huge grin on his face. "So hurry up and get a wriggle on, it isn't a good look to arrive to a new school late on your first day now is it." he exclaimed cheerfully and quickly removed his head from the doorway as a carefully aimed slipper hit the closed door.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up." and with that said, Misao had a quick shower and changed into a white short sleeved button up blouse, with a red bow under the collar, a blue tartan all-round pleated skirt that ended just above her knees and dark blue knee high socks. After brushing her hair and plaiting it in a plait that ended at her lower back, she gave herself a quick once over in the full length mirror attached to her cupboard door. "This uniform isn't that bad" she commented to herself turning toward her door and grabbing the dark blue school blazer that completed the uniform. She rushed into the kitchen, stopping long enough to grab a piece of toast, and mumble quick hello's and goodbye's, to the others, in between bites. She headed for the front door, putting on a pair of black school shoes, before stepping out to greet the morning sunshine and to rush off to her first day of her new high school.

I glanced down at my watch as I walked through the school gates, _phew,_ I thought _I just made it and with five minutes to spare._ looking around, I saw a sign directing to the school's office and proceeded to follow it. When I got there I was greeted by a very pretty and scantily clad purple haired woman

"Hi there how can I help you?" her name tag said Yumi Komogata

"well I just transferred here and this is my first day"

"oh how exciting for you, just take a seat and I'll let Mr. Saito know that you're here" she said with a bright smile

"okay, thanks"

I took a seat where Miss Komogata pointed and waited to be seen. Soon enough a door to the left of Miss Komogata's desk opened and a tall boy with a red band tied around his forehead and brown hair that spiked up, giving him the look of a rooster, stalked out of the office mumbling under his breathe with a scowl on his face

"Mr Saito will see you now" Miss Komogata said with the same bright smile

I gulped trying to swallow my nervousness and then stood up and walked to the doorway of his office. I stood there nervously for a while feeling unsure of my self. Mr Saito was sitting at his desk sorting through some papers on his desk "take a seat" he said not taking his attention off of what he was doing. I walked unsteadily towards one of the seats in front of his desk and sat down, my eyes wandered taking in my surroundings. The white walls were bare of anything except for a large, framed, black and white photograph of the school that hung on the wall behind him and In the right hand corner there was a filing cabinet, looking at his desk I thought to myself _a place for everything and everything in its place, _I sweat dropped _im an absolute slob compared to this guy_. Finally I looked up to the man sitting behind the clinically clean desk. Dark blue narrow eyes bore straight into mine

"welcome to Kyoto High Misao Makimachi" he said with a slight smirk on his lips. He had short black hair that was all slicked back except for a few strands which fell over his eyes. _He looks like a wolf._

"I am Mr Saito, the vice principal, I have received your transcripts from your last school" he picked up the pile of papers which he had been dealing with when I first walked in, in his white gloved hands and handed them to me.

"you are a second year student I see, well this is your class schedule, a map of the school and a list of school rules. needless to say that anyone caught breaking them end up in this office" he said as he leaned back in his seat and fished into the breast pocket of his dark blue suit and withdrew a crumpled packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

"do you have any questions?" he said placing a smoke between his lips and lighting it.

"No" I said as I shook my head

He exhaled a cloud of smoke and smirked. "good, well you better get to your first class then"

I stood up and started making my way out of his office and to my first class when his voice stopped me at the door

"Miss Makimachi"

I turned back to face him "yes Mr Saito."

"lets try to make this our first and last meeting okay" he said with a sharp look.

"y-yes Mr Saito" I stammered then turned to leave as quickly as I could, not failing to hear the sinister laugh that followed in my wake.

Author note: I know, I know your probably thinking not another high school fic (sigh) but guess what… its another high school fic! anyway this is my second story so if it happens to catch your fancy I'll try to update as much and as fast as possible, and I'll let you know that I absolutely love this pairing


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

I looked down at my class schedule to see what home room I was in, then looked at the school map so I could find where that class was. Five minutes and a few wrong turns later I finally found my classroom and knocked on the door, the teacher opened the door and smiled at me

"are you the new transfer student?"

I just nodded

"well come on in"

I followed her in and stood at the front of the class, feeling nervous at all the attention I was receiving

"class we have a new transfer student" she said addressing the class before turning back to me "please introduce yourself" she said smiling

I cleared my throat nervously before continuing

"I am Misao Makimachi, I am 16 years old and I transferred here from Tokyo" I said looking back at the classroom and smiling widely. A few hushed whispers went around the room as the teacher cleared her throat loudly to signal for silence "I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome, I am Miss Takagi, why don't you take a seat next to Yahiko Myojin, raise your hand Yahiko."

I scanned the room and spotted a raised hand that belonged to a rugged looking boy with spiky black hair and almond colored eyes who sat at the last desk in the second row. I made my way to the desk on his right, the one next to the window and sat down and turned to him.

"hello, nice to meet you"

"yeah same here"

"hi"

I turned towards the desk in front of me where the voice had come from. A pretty girl with brown eyes and short brown hair that came to the top of her shoulders smiled warmly at me

"hi" I replied with a genuine smile of my own

"I'm Tsubame, I can show you around the school later if you like" she offered

"I'd like that very much"

"great then you can have lunch with us too"

"us?"

" oh just Yahiko-chan and a couple of our other friends"

"hey don't call me chan" Yahiko hissed

"but its so cute" Tsubame replied smiling at him. Yahiko just hmphed in reply and lowered his head to hide his blush

"so how about it Misao-chan?"

"sure, why not" I said with a shrug of my shoulders and with that we shook hands then both faced the front to pay attention to Mrs Takagi.

The lunch bell soon rang and Tsubame, Yahiko and I made our way to the cafeteria. We walked through the doors to join the hustle and bustle of students milling around chatting animatedly amongst each other. I noticed a very pretty girl waving out to us from one of the middle tables.

"oh there's Kaoru" Tsubame said nodding her head in the direction of the girl who was waving. After waving back we started to make our way towards her table. Once we got there I sat down across from the girl Tsubame had called Kaoru, Tsubame sat on the left of me and Yahiko sat down on kaoru's right.

"hi I'm Kaoru Kamiya" she said extending her hand towards me. She had black hair that came to the middle of her back that she wore in a ponytail tied with a lavender ribbon, she had expressive blue eyes that said that she was happy at the moment

"Misao Makimachi, nice to meet you" I replied taking her hand and giving it a friendly shake

"you're a new transfer student right? Makimachi-san"

"please call me Misao"

"only if you call me Kaoru" she said with amusement in her voice

"it's a deal, Kamiy- I mean, Kaoru" I said and with that we both laughed "I transferred here from Tokyo so I could help out my grandfather with his restaurant"

"that's very nice of you, my older sister runs a restaurant as well, and I try to help her out as much as I can" Tsubame said taking an apple out from her lunch bag and biting into it.

We all followed suit and took out our lunches and started to eat.

"so what's your grandpa's restaurant called?" Yahiko asked while peeling a banana

"its called the Aoiya"

"oh I know that place" Kaoru exclaimed with her mouth full of the sandwich she was munching on

"hey tanuki, anyone ever tell you its rude to speak with your mouthful" came a voice from behind me making Kaoru swallow the contents in her mouth with a loud gulp and her eyebrows draw together to frown at the person who had criticized her. I turned in my seat and looked up to see a tall, beautiful girl with, chocolate brown eyes and ruby red lips, with long flowing, sleek black hair that she wore down.

"what do you want Megumi?" Kaoru questioned while glaring at the girl

"oh nothing I was just hoping to catch Ken-san so we could have lunch together, ohohohoho" she said before laughing behind her hand

"well he's not here yet so you can just-"

"eat your lunch with me" came a deep, amused male voice that cut Kaoru off mid sentence

Megumi sat down next to Tsubame and glared up at the boy that had just spoken.

"oh please tori-atama if anything you don't have any lunch and that means that you'll be eating ours"

I looked up to see that tall boy from this morning coming out of Saito's office taking a seat on the otherside of Yahiko.

"Misao this is Megumi Takani" Kaoru said waving her hand carelessly in Megumi's direction "and that's Sanosuke Sagara"

"Oh Kitsune you know me so well" Sanosuke said while pinching the sandwich that Megumi was holding

"you baka tori-atama" she replied trying to snatch back her sandwich, but giving up easily and grabbing another one taking a bite out of it.

"hey your new right" Megumi asked

"yeah this is Misao Makimachi" Yahiko stated

"She's in our class" finished Tsubame

"Yup, hi its nice to meet you Takani-san, Sagara-san. Kaoru already told me your names" I greeted with a huge smile

"oh please just call me Megumi and its nice to meet you to" she replied smiling back

"yeah and call me Sano" he said smiling and winking at me.

"oh sorry im late shishou made me clean the class before I could go for lunch"

"that's alright Kenshin" Kaoru chirped with a blush on her cheeks and a twinkle in her eye.

I looked up to see who 'Kenshin' was and the first things my eyes landed on was a head of red hair that framed a handsome tanned face, he had friendly violet eyes that sparkled when they looked upon Kaoru and a scar marred his left cheek. He sat down next to Kaoru and then turned towards me and smiled in greeting "hi, Im Kenshin Himura, nice to meet you"

"Misao Makimachi, nice to meet you to" I said returning his smile

"hey guys have you thought of what clubs you'll be joining this year" asked Yahiko

"I don't know, I haven't seen the sign up board yet" sighed Kaoru

"well I'll be doing what I always do"

"and what's that Kitsune"

"helping out in the nurses office of course and don't call me Kitsune baka tori-atama" and with that Megumi slung her bag over her shoulder, flicked her hair and started making her way towards the exit of the cafeteria

"well then looks like I'll be making many visits to the nurse this year" Sano said with a smirk before getting up and making his way through the cafeteria to catch up to Megumi

I looked after the both of them with a speechless expression and was about to ask what the deal with them was but was beaten to it when Yahiko said exasperatedly "trust me you don't want to know"

"so Misao have you thought about what club you would like to join" asked Kenshin

"I don't know I'll have to look at the sign up board to see what clubs sound interesting to me"

"how about we go now and have a look before lunch is over" Kaoru asked

"okay"

"how about we both go back to class Yahiko-chan" Tsubame asked

"okay, what about you Kenshin?"

"oh don't worry about me I have something to do" Kenshin said and I noticed his gaze be drawn to something across the room, just as I was about to follow it he shifted his attention back to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, do you mind if I walk you home today after school"

"of course not Kenshin how about we meet at the gates" Kaoru replied with a blush staining her cheeks

"great I'll see you then"

"come on Misao, bye Yahiko bye Tsubame"

"see you in class" I said to both Yahiko and Tsubame "bye Kenshin it was nice meeting you" I called back to Kenshin as Kaoru started leading me away leaving the other three behind to just wave their goodbye's.

"when are you gonna ask Kaoru out Kenshin" Tsubame asked

"I'm not sure I will, I mean I don't think I can live up to her expectations" Kenshin replied avoiding their eyes bye looking at the floor

"are you kidding me just asking her on a date will blow any expectation she has out of the water" Yahiko stated with a feigned look of indifference

"maybe" Kenshin said smiling at his young friend

"well we better be off then Yahiko"

"you go on ahead Tsubame and I'll catch up"

"okay, bye Kenshin"

"see you" they waited till she left to continue

"have you seen Aoshi yet?" Yahiko asked with a serious expression on his face

"yeah I just saw him walk out of the cafeteria I was gonna go talk to him after this"

"well try to talk him around, just 'cause Hannya are no longer at this school doesn't mean that we still couldn't use him"

"I'll let him know" Kenshin said with an amused smile

"well I better catch up with Tsubame"

"hey Yahiko when are _you_ gonna ask Tsubame out?" Kenshin asked with a smirk

"I'm still working on it" Yahiko replied with a blush tinting his cheeks and with that he took off leaving a chuckling Kenshin to finish his lunch

Author note: well here is chapter 2 and i know this may be a little late in posting but let me say that the characters may seem a little ooc oh and this is definitely AU


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru and I stood in front of the sign up board looking at all the options available to us "so, see a club that interests you yet?" Kaoru asked

"I don't know, I'm thinking either gymnastics or track"

"track?"

"yeah I was on the track team at my last school, but I can definitely do gymnastics, what about you Kaoru?"

"well I was on the kendo team last year but I think I'll join the cooking club. Kenshin is one of the student tutors in that club and I think I could really benefit from it"

"well if your trying something different then so will I, hmmmm lets see I think I'll join the kendo club"

"wow that's brave" Kaoru stated "I wonder if he'll be the new captain seeing as Hannya isn't here anymore" I heard her mumble quietly to herself

"who's _he_?" I asked curiously

"oh nobody" Kaoru replied with an embarrassed chuckle at being caught talking to herself. I just shrugged my shoulders indifferently and proceeded to sign myself up

"so you know much about kendo" she asked as she signed herself up

"well my grandfather taught me when I was younger, it's just that I haven't practiced in quite a while"

"well im sure you'll get back into the groove of things easily"

"I guess, anyway if you don't mind me asking what's the deal with you and Kenshin?"

"w-what makes you think that there's something between me and Kenshin?" Kaoru stuttered while looking down at her shuffling feet.

"I don't know there's just something between you two, its very hard to miss you know" I said while giving her a big cheesy grin, she looked up at me and then smiled self consciously "you think so?"

"oh definitely, I think you guys would look great together" I stated in a matter-of-fact way

"Eeeeee!!" Kaoru shrieked happily before she threw her arms around me excitedly, attracting a few odd stares from the students walking past us. I couldn't help but laugh heartily at her antics.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Misao" she cheered before linking her arm with mine "come on you can walk me to my class" and off we went chatting the whole way

--

Kenshin made his way to the roof where he knew Aoshi would be during his lunch break. He opened the door and made his way toward the lone figure leaning against the railing looking out at the school yard.

"what do you want?" Aoshi asked in a bored tone of voice

"well hello to you too" Kenshin answered unfazed by the cold greeting he had just received "I take it you know I'm not here just for the fresh air" he said while leaning with his back against the rails, his elbows propped up and looking up at the sky

"I know" Aoshi replied still looking out at the yard

"ah, what a lovely day it is today don't you think"

"…."

"I had lunch with Kaoru and the others today" Kenshin said trying to initiate some conversation between the two "oh and she introduced me to this new girl today, she's in the same class as Yahiko and Tsubame. Her name is Misa-" Kenshin stopped talking immediately when he turned to Aoshi with a smile, but saw the space next to him empty

"oro"

he looked around and saw Aoshi making his way back to the door leading to the stairs. He quickly ran to catch up "okay, okay I'll cut to the chase" he stated falling in to step next to him "are you going to captain the kendo team this year?" he asked seriously. Aoshi halted his walking and turned to look at his shorter, red haired companion with a raised brow "its just that after that speech you made, you know, stating that you would never comp-"

"what's it to you? I thought that you were a student tutor for the cooking club this year" Aoshi questioned cutting Kenshin off mid rant

"oh, I am" Kenshin exclaimed proudly

"then what's with all the questions?" Aoshi asked turning back around and continuing his descent down the stairs

"just some of the old crew were worried there would be no-one to lead them since Hannya isn't here anymore"

"Yahiko asked you to talk to me didn't he?" Aoshi questioned already knowing the answer.

"he's just anxious, he thinks that without you the school may axe the kendo club altogether"

Aoshi just sighed "what about you?"

"what about me, I'm in the cooking club this year and I don't want to do kendo anymore, besides I wouldn't be a good captain" Kenshin told him simply

"that means Kaoru's out" Aoshi mumbled to himself _damn and she was one of the good ones_. Aoshi sighed once again as they reached the bottom of the stairs "let the others know not to worry I'll grab the sign up sheet and call the first meet tomorrow"

"Okay" Kenshin replied with relief

Aoshi just hmphed before turning and making his way to class

"hey Aoshi" Kenshin called out.

Aoshi paused but did not turn around

"thanks" Kenshin stated genuinely and turned in the opposite direction to head to his own class. And with that Aoshi continued to walk with the slightest hint a smile

--

"thanks for walking me to my class Misao" Kaoru said bowing slightly in appreciation

"oh it was nothing. I had a lot of fun talking with you" I chirped happily

"me too, well you better get back to your class the bells gonna ring soon" I glanced at my wrist watch and gasped "oh my gosh your right, I'll see you later then okay Kaoru" I said while walking away and waving

"you got my number call me tonight!" I heard her shout from behind me as I weaved my way through the slightly crowded hallway. As I made a few turns here and there I found myself totally lost

_I should have paid attention to where I was going dammit now I'm so not gonna make it to class on time_.

I rummaged through my backpack for my school map but couldn't find it and remembered that I had left it on my desk. I slapped my forehead and turned back around to see if I could find anybody who could give me directions. I couldn't see anyone down the corridor I was in so I ran to the end of it to see if I could spot anyone down that one. Coming up empty again I ran down that one looking for some sign of life. Still coming up empty handed I stomped my foot in frustration and turned back around and started to back track. I stopped when I saw a set of stairs going up _I'll quickly run up and see if there's anyone who can help me out. _

I ran up and looked through the small glass window just above the door handle to see if there were any students or teachers milling about in the hallway, seeing nobody I slumped against the door and sighed in frustration.

_I give up _I screamed at myself in self pity then slowly started to make my way back down the stairs. I heard footsteps coming toward the staircase as I neared the bottom of the steps so I ran the rest of the way down feeling excited and relieved to have finally found somebody who could help me. As I hit the last step I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face with my butt in the air. I lay like that for a while feeling a slight breeze on my upper thighs and the part of my butt cheeks not covered. I heard a deep cough come from my left side and turned my head in its direction. My eyes made a slow ascension up from black polished school shoes, up long legs, stopping momentarily to admire the standard white dress shirt tucked into blue pants showing off a narrow waist and a broad chest, roving upwards my eyes scanned over a perfect chin and jaw line, lips that had a slight smirk, a fine nose situated under amused green eyes that were looking at something behind me and finally straight silky black hair that framed the most handsome face I had ever seen.

--

Well here it is my third chapter and contact has finally been made (yay) so please review any kinds of review are welcome and also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my older sister who just had her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I'll update again ASAP


End file.
